


The Hamilton-Burr Duel

by hamburr_fangirl



Series: Random Hamilton Oneshots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Dueling, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hatred, Letters, Major Character Injury, Poor Aaron Burr, Poor Theodosia Burr, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: What if Hamilton shot Burr?





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron's eyes bulged and his gaze went down, staring with wide eyes as red began to coat violet. He coughed, blood splattering on the ground before falling to his knees. His second rushed to him, grabbing his shoulders, shaking.

Hands grabbed at him, pain seared in his side. Aaron coughed again, tears welling up. He looked to the side just in time to see Hamilton stare at him for a moment before his second ushered him away.

After that, his consciousness came and went.

Yells filled his ears, lulling into a gentle buzz. He faintly heard the sound of screams to move faster and what sounded to be the splashing of water.

He then heard horses and more shouts. He felt confused. Why was everyone shouting? Why did he feel so exhausted?

_"Don't think he'll make it..."_

_"Bullet punctured..."_

Aaron groaned, shuddering violently. Pain flared up and he cried out, tears falling from his eyes.

_Hurts! It hurts!_

Behind the ringing in his ears, Aaron could make out a door slamming open.

"FATHER!" Someone sobbed.

Aaron recognized the voice immediately. His eyes instantly flew open and he watched with blurry eyes as his daughter, his beautiful, kind daughter rushed to him.

"T-Theodosia..." He stammered.

With a sob, she fell to her knees, clutching his hand that lay on his chest.

"Father!" She sobbed, squeezing his hand painfully. She turned to the doctor who was hovering beside her.

"DOCTOR IS HE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS?!" Tears streamed down her face and broken sobs escaped her mouth. Aaron didn't see the doctor shake his head sadly. All he knew was that his little girl was crying. Why was she crying?

He squeezed her hand tightly and her head turned back to him. He raised his other hand, placing it on her cheek. Her free hand flew to his, clutching it and rubbing her cheek against it.

His hand shook violently as he tried to wipe her tears away. She was crying so much. He didn't like it when she cried.

"My d-dear Theo... Theodosia..." He whispered, managing to wipe a few tears.

Theodosia sobbed, pressing her face against his hand.

"P...Please don...don't c-cry..." He stammered out. His little girl was crying. He didn't like seeing her cry, it broke his heart.

"Father you were... you..."

"I'm s-sorry..." He said, tears of his own spilling from his eyes.

"Who did this?" She demanded, eyes filled with tears, with anger. "They won't get away! I'll, I'll-!"

Theodosia cut herself off with a sob and she clung to her father, not caring about the blood that was getting on her dress.

"I remember.... I would sing to y-you." He said, singing ever so slightly. His voice wobbled but he put on a brave smile. He could feel himself getting weaker.

"S-Sing to you..." Theodosia sang back, almost in a whisper. Aaron smiled gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

"You have c-come of age with our y-young nation..." His voice shook. He was so tired. Theodosia sobbed.

"S-Someday you'll blow u-us all... away..." He coughed, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth.

"B-Blow us all away..." Theodosia clung to her father.

"Someday... some da..."

Theodosia's eyes widened. "Someday...?" She whispered.

She looked up and her face was one of pure horror when she saw her father's closed eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The doctor bowed his head as Theodosia sobbed, holding her father's limp and cold body.


	2. Chapter 2

News of the death of the Vice President was out only days later. The papers flooded with headlines, all saying Vice President Burr shot and killed in duel with former Secretary of Treasury Alexander Hamilton.

When Eliza read that paper, she was furious.

"How could you?" She shouted at him, waving the paper. "Why do you not have any self-control? How are the children supposed to go to school when everyone knows their father is a murderer!"

_I did not murder him._  Alexander thought, head in his hands. _It was a fair duel, I will not be charged for murder._

He kept his thought silent, however, knowing his wife would only disagree and argue with him more.

After that conversation, Eliza left to live with her father and she took the children. Alexander stayed behind, stayed in his office. He read the letters he and Burr had exchanged just months before the duel. He read them over and over again, tears falling from his face every time.

How could he have been so stupid? He'd killed a man, his first friend, over what? Something as trivial as pride? Burr had warned him too. Warned him that his pride would be the death of them. Well, Alexander's pride was the death of Burr and Alexander's career.

A thought suddenly hit him. Theodosia. Her mother had died, what, ten years ago? And now her father was dead too... Oh, God... What had he done? He made a poor, innocent child an orphan! A fate he had promised to never grant, not after his experience.

He leaned back in his chair, tears flowing down his face. So many close to him had died. First his mother, then John, then Washington, Peggy, his darling boy Philip and now Burr. Why was this his fate? Why did the ones close to him always have to perish?

He glanced down at the letters sitting on his desk. He stared at them for a long time before grabbing them. He stood up and slowly made his way downstairs to the fireplace. He bit his lip, before stoking the fire. He waited impatiently for the fire to grow. Once it did, he glanced down at the letters in his hands.

He hesitated for a moment, before tossing all the letters into the flames. Those letters didn't deserve to be Burr's, no Aaron's, legacy.

As he watched the letters crumble to ash, there was a knock at the door. He stared at it, wondering for a moment if his wife had returned, but then thought that she wouldn't knock to come into her own house.

He gnawed on his lip as he went to the door and opened it. His breath caught in the back of his throat when he saw the exhausted looking form of Theodosia Burr.

"M-Miss Burr." He stammered. He looked her over, wincing when he saw the deep and dark bags settled under her eyes. Her eyes were dark as well and she was dressed in all black.

"Mister Hamilton." She greeted coldly. "May I come in?"

Alexander swallowed, before stepping out of the way. Without a single glance in his direction, Aaron's daughter walked in.

"What brings you here?" Alexander asked quietly as he shut the door.

"I am not here because I wish to be." She said.

He watched as she reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out two letters. She turned to him, eyes cold and blank. Alexander shivered. Those eyes were eerily similar to Aaron's.

"My father left these for you." She said, handing him the letters. He took them and she yanked her hands back when his brushed them. He looked down at the two letters, blinking back a wave of fresh tears at the familiar signature decorating it.

"If you don't want them," Miss Burr said, "Then return them to me."

He looked up at her and just for a moment, he saw a deep sadness in her eyes, a crack in her mask.

"The only reason I am even giving them to you is because my father requested it in his will." The crack had smoothed over and now her eyes were steely and cold. "I respect his wishes."

Alexander didn't move as she walked past him and to the door, opening it and stepping outside.

"Good day to you, Mister Hamilton." She spat, before leaving the house and the broken man inside.


End file.
